jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Terra Australis
JJBA:TA is the nineth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Set in the SBR universe, it´s Vento Aureo´s "equivalent". The story revolves around Toyohiro Kanedaichi, a young, Japanese man in his 20´s who suffered bullying at school and his parents tried to abort him. Because of this, Toyohiro became fearful distrutful,and now that he is an adult, he decided to hide in the most remote place in the world: Antartica. Knowing that stand users are bound by destiny, he made up a plan to get rid of them all: using his stand, Fear of the Dark, he "turned on" lights on the south pole, which can´t be unseen, no matter how far away they are, or how many walls try to block it, making stand users all around the globe unable to sleep, which can be letal after a few days. Unfortunately to him, Yoel Giordino, annoyed by his sleep privation, decided to set off on a journey to find the source of the light and destroy it once and for all. What they don´t know is that they aren´t alone in the frozen continent, other stand users will try to find the source of the light, and there might be something, or someone, hiding under the ice. Characters: Yoel Giordino (protagonist) Toyohiro Kanedaichi (mayor antagonist) Nu Mikitakazo Nshi (mayor antagonist) Marianne Barilari(Ally) Fernan Escarcella (Ally) Danilo Moschen (ally) Pablo Motyczas (ally) Andrew Calamaro (minor antagonist) Al Spinetta (minor antagonist) King Ricota (minor antagonist) Bersweet Bergarabat (minor antagonist) Hindi Solari (minor antagonist) Dosei Erzuba Undo (minor antagonist) A.77 (minor antagonist) Tuvi Ejaenta Nga (minor antagonist) Za Gureito Gigo (minor antagonist) Inda Eskai (minor antagonist) Do Ba-Qin (minor antagonist) Jacu Namat Ata (minor antagonist) Avá Guaraní (minor antagonist) Cheg Evar-a(minor antagonist) Yerb amate (minor antagonist) Konch Adetuer (minor antagonist) Den Aisó jerfeis(minor antagonist) Akad Achan Cho(minor antagonist) Leye g asu (minor antagonist) Sanma Ru Tín (minor antagonist) Asu güindo ando faia(minor antagonist) Esu piri ens(minor antagonist) Mand Reik(minor antagonist) Atuch Aembal Se (minor antagonist) Stands Wildest Dreams ---> Dream On (Yoel Giordino) Iron Maiden ---> Fear of the Dark----> 2 Minutes to Midnight (Toyohiro Kanedaichi) Ocean Man Guide (Al Spinetta) Bad Medicine (Marianne Barilari) Another Brick in The Wall (Bersweet Bergarabat) Savage Garden (King Ricota) Lonely Hearts Club (Fernan Escarcella) Paint it Black(Danilo Moschen) Paranoid (Pablo Motyczas) Diamond Dogs (Hindi Solari) Electric Avenue (Andrew Calamaro) American Idiot (?) Dark Moonside (?) *'Spoilers*': Stands? Imagine Dragon (Tuvi Ejaenta Nga) Ready, Aim & Fire (Nu Mikitakazo Nshi) Radioactive (Atuch Aembal Se) Thunder (Do Ba-Qin) Natural (Jacu Namat Ata) Believer (Den Aisó jerfeis) Bad Liar (Konch Adetuer) Demons (Za Gureito Gigo) Warriors (Avá Guaraní) Machine (Dosei Erzuba Undo) Bottom of the World (Akad Achan Cho) Zero (Leye g asu) Walking the Wire (Sanma Ru Tín) Shots (Asu güindo ando faia) Monster (Yerb amate) Gold (Esu piri ens) Roots (Mand Reik) Bleeding Out (A.77) Battle Cry (Cheg Evar-a) Chapters (and brief summary of what happens) # Dreamless Nights (intorduction,Toyohiro starts his plan, Yoel can't sleep naturally, so he can't use his stand anymore) # A Shadow´s Diary (flashback's of Toyohiro's childhood) # The light´s guardian (back to the present, Toyohiro prepares for future attacks) # Only (one) in the City (Yoel decides to go after the source of the light, he tries to find allies in the city, but he cand find any stand user there) # Ocean King (Al Spineta attacks Yoel with his Stand in the Beagle Channel, but Yoel knocks him out) # Far Away from Home (Yoel arrives on Antartica) # Anarchy (Yoel finds out there are many stand users there, all suspicious of being the cause of the light) # Angel (Marianne appears and joins Yoel) # You are still are in my dreams (Yoel drugs himself to sleep to activate his stand) # Under Control (Yoel wakes up, with a tick layer of wither hair covering his body, as if he was a polar bear) # Garbage (the gang finds corpses, presumably from stand users) # Breaking Away (the gang gets trapper on an avalanche, but they manage to escape) # Looking for a battle(King Ricota attacks the gang) # Wild Horse (the fight continues) # Queen Bee (the fight continues, Yoel kill King) # Street Boy (Fernan appears and joins the gang) # Hard Day (filler episode, theh just keep travelling and get to know eachother more) # Master of the Way (Bersweet Bergavarat attacks the gang, but Marianne and Fernan defeat him) # Witch Kiss # Sun Road # Under the Sun´s power # The Fire Ring # The End of Days # The Player # The Legend of the Wizard and the Fairy # Consciousness Trail # Endorphins # Eternal & Sacred # Indigo # Blue Ghost # Rain Bow Warrior # Make your Move # Heirs of Faith # The Box # Holy Sword # The Other Side of the Coin # Fate¨s Voice # Freed Ones # Master Of The Highway # Misterious Woman # Loving Woman # Lust # For Ever # Murk Army # Talisman # Toyohiro hates the Darkness # When the light goes dark # Make your Move # Banned Passion # It´s not easy (to be you) # The Key of the Secret Door # Forgotten Kingdom # The Same Woman # A boy's tale: the fortuneteller's mansion # Gipsy´s Dream # Motherland # Little Dark Angel # White Rat # Murderers # Rebel and Lonely # Egypt Queen # Revolution King # Break the Spell # In the Wolf´s Mouth # People from the South # Ice Men # Steel Angels # Mr. Spectre & Mrs. Fury # Mr. Cosmic # Machine # Stone Cake # Fantastic Symphony # Embracing Rock & Roll # The World´s Anthem # Sun Song # So Far Away From That Dream # Thunder Storm # ... And the shadows will be left behind. # When today is yesterday # Yesterday, Today And Tomorrow # Day less, Day more # Inert Shadow # The Last Attack # The World´s Dreams # Night Flight # The Dragon´s Eyes # In the Name of God # Back Home # Another Day Passing By. Trivia *Toyohiro Kanedaichi is the guy who lived on the power line in DiU. Don't worry if you didn't notice it, i had to check how it many twice while writing this. I had to nerf his stand so it isn't so op. *Nu Mikitakazo Nshi is Mikitaka, another character from Diu. Will i confirm that he is an alien in this part? Perhaps. *The allies' and some of the minor antagonists' names are based on Argentine musicians. *The rest of the minor antagonist's names are random phrases i broke up so they could look more alien-like. *All the chapter's names are Ratablanca's (Argentine band) songs and albums, but in english. *Parallels to part 5: it will take roughly a week, since you can't stay awake for too long, since you die. The protagonist's surname starts with Gio. His appearence would be based on Abbacchio and Naracia, but older. The main antagonist wears a sweater, and he gets cooler when he removes it. *I forgot about this wiki for a year lol *Anyone wanna help with it? *The next part "the show must go on" would be in a theater. Category:Story Category:Fanon Parts Category:Part Category:Parts